As conventional propulsion control apparatuses for electric motor cars including power storage devices, for example, in a propulsion control apparatus described in Patent Literature 1 (in the literature, disclosed as a charging and discharging control apparatus), a configuration mounted with two power conversion devices formed by a bidirectional step-up/down chopper that converts a direct-current voltage received from an overhead wire into a direct-current voltage for a power storage device and an inverter that converts direct-current power into alternating-current power and drives a motor is disclosed.